


Me&You

by BbSis, Jay_Jung (BbSis)



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/Jay_Jung
Summary: It's their wedding day,  but the grooms are missing!WHAT TO DO NOW?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This cross posted with asianfanfic!
> 
> This is a plot I came up for a friend on twitter. Thanks for letting me use it, Lex!
> 
> Me&You visuals inspired this! 
> 
> Enjoy :3

The venue was full. As it was a venue focused on events it was no problem at all to hold two big wedding parties. Each and every person invited to the wedding made an attendance, on both sides. The decoration was on spot for the brides` wishes. The flowers, the food, the illumination. The women, and their families, were happily receiving their guests. Everything was perfect. Except it wasn’t.

The brooms were missing! One bride, the blondest one, shed silent tears, pouting trying to control herself, clutching her phone, almost cracking the screen. The other bride, another blonde with a darker shade, held the angriest expression you could ever see in a person, especially in their weeding day, having already screamed at her phone, followed by a perfect throw towards the wall; saying it just cracked was beyond the truth. The two families sat across each other on the meeting room, mothers consoling their daughters, fathers and brothers trying their best to not go kill the men who hurt their precious family, wedding managers having the greatest headache of their lives. The venue manager was way too amused thinking about the statistics of runaway grooms on the same day, in the same place. The weddings were the two large events of the day and now they were trying to figure out how to proceed. 

“Miss Solji, Miss Hyojin, what do you want to do?” The venue manager asked, shifting her gaze between the two.

“I...” Tried Solji, the one with the lighter shade of blond, sobbing helplessly. Her mother soothed her, caressing her back.

“I want to kill that bastard.” Groaned Hyojin. Her mother gripped her hand strongly and reprimanded her. Solji sobbed once more.

“I understand you but you can’t do that, dear.”

“Let’s cancel it. All of this.” Roared Hyojin’s father. 

“Good idea!” Agreed Solji’s father. “I just Don’t want to see my daughter hurting anymore.”

“I want to marry!” Hyojin hit he table with her free hand, making most of the people in the room jump in their seats. “Can’t I just marry myself?” Then all the eyes turned toward her.

“I want to marry as well.” Solji managed to say without stuttering, and heads wiped towards her. “This date is too important for me and I definitely don’t want to date anyone for a long time after this whole fiasco.” 

“Exactly! I’d rather marry myself and love myself for the rest of my life instead of having to deal with another son of a bitch. I definitely don’t trust men right now.” Hyojin said between her teeth. The managers sighed.

“It is really up to you but I don’t think solo marriage is accepted in this country yet. You girls could continue the ceremony, but no register can be done.” Explained one manager. 

“If it could make you happy...” Hyojin’s father started, but a ping from a phone interrupted. 

“Sorry, it was mi..” Solji apologized. She unlocked it to mute, but her eyes widened upon reading the headlines of what made her phone interrupt them. “Ahn Hyojin-ssi, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?” The other woman looked at her intrigued. “Please?”  
Upon agreeing, the two stood up and walked to another room for privacy, with Hyojin eyeing Solji’s serious countenance. Without saying a word, Solji showed up her phone. Hyojin grabbed it and read the headline aloud.

“Korean parliament finally legalizes same-sex marriage” She frowned. “So? Why do you even follow such news?”

“It’s the least I should do as a history teacher.” Solji shrugged. “But that doesn’t matter right now. Read again.” She whispered, fearing her thoughts would be heard by other than Hyojin. The other blond looked at the phone again, muttering the firsts words.

“...legalizes same-sex marria..ge...” Hyojin’s eyes widened in realization. “This is crazy! We just met!”

“I know! I’m telling myself the same thing! And I don’t even know if I like women. Never really questioned this before... Anyways....” Solji ranted. 

“Yeah..” Hyojin rolled her eyes. “I get it. You want to marry, I want to marry. Apparently, this date is important to both of us.” She rationalized.

“Look, I think we can be really good friends. And with all honesty, I want to stay away from the men plus relationship for a very long time. If ever. I just want to lead a peaceful life, the only males I want in my life are my dogs.”

“It’s nice of you to think we could be good friends.” Hyojin smiled at that. People were usually afraid of her due to her all-the-time serious look. She paused a bit. “If one of us ever find someone, could we divorce?”

“Sure.” Solji nodded. “If you’re in, help me with the people out there?” Hyojin stopped for a while, pondering.

“Let’s do it!”

  
When the two returned, all the attention were set on them. The audience in the room was really curious to know about what the girls talked in private. They held hands; Solji’s phone still with Hyojin. A frown appeared on almost everyone’s faces. “We are going to marry each other.” They announced. Jaws dropped; gasps filled the room. While objections were thrown right and left, the managers gathered to check if this was legally possible.

  
“Aside from love, marriage is about commitment, communication and mutual respect. Even though we just met, I’m confident we can hold these three.” Hyojin said confidently, but tightening the grip on Solji’s hand.

  
“We are serious about this. This is important.” Solji reassured, returning the grip.  
There was a pregnant silence. Parents and brothers looked at each other. Managers announced it was possible. Happened to be possible that same very day.

  
“Ok.” Hyojin’s father finally agreed.  
Solji’s father nodded. “We just want you to be happy.”

  
“If that’s the way, so be it.” Solji’s mother added.

  
“Everything for my baby.” Hyojin’s mother sobbed softly and was aided by her son.

  
The two women screamed in happiness, hugging frantically. They were going to get married! The fact it was with each other didn’t seem to bother them. Internally, both were rather surprised their parents allowed a same-sex marriage so easily.

  
Now that two weddings would become one, some changes needed to be set. Yet the managers hired were high skilled as they were expensive. In no time not only every change was decided, but the layout got moved and guests relocated. Needless to say, everyone was very confused, but mostly the grooms’ guests. Those were welcomed to stay if they pleased, but the managers mercilessly informed that their friends didn’t show up, and since the will to marry remained, things were rearranged. Solji and Hyojin were directed to a dressing room to have hair and makeup fixed. Solji needed it the most. The unusual pair used that time to chat and know more about each other.

About thirty minutes later, and almost two hours late, the ceremony began. The two brides walked side by side, with linked arms and a flower bouquet in their hands. It was an understatement that all the guests got surprised. It was incredible that they really had something to say to each other. Their vows managed to express their feelings toward the situation and for one another, mostly the hope to find in them a great friend. When the celebrant stated that the bride could kiss the bride, Hyojin kissed Solji’s hand then her forehead, and Solji repeated the gesture. The crowd applauded, surprisingly emotive.

  
The guests never witnessed a party with so many food and drinks. They were serving both parties buffet to everyone, regardless to which bride side they were. Hyojin learned that Solji was a great singer, with clear, high ranged voice; Solji learned that Hyojin was a great entertainer, with snarky remarks and sour comebacks. The two danced on the dance floor together and around their friends, sometimes with a drink in hand. From afar, their family observed, praying for this unusual arrangement to work. At least they got hooked up with a good family.

  
By the end of the party, Hyojin and Solji were at a couch in the reception room, leaning on each other, drowsy, and too drunk to think further than how tired they were. And above all, married.

  
It was the best wedding party those guests attended to in years.


	2. The honeymoon

The door clicked close as Solji sighed. The bell guy just left the luxury suite with a generous tip. This was supposed to be her honeymoon and yet she was here with a near stranger. For heaven’s sake, she married a stranger! And above everything, a woman! Just because of a date. Shame on you, Solji. But Hyojin-ssi agreed with this craziness, so she shouldn’t overthink this. While still in this internal turmoil, the blond heard a soft whimper. It was muffled, but constant; almost as if it didn’t want to be heard. Slowly, she approached the room’s door and found Hyojin curled onto herself on the queen-sized bed. Instead of leaving the woman on her own, Solji stepped into the chamber and walked to Hyojin. It was pure instinct. Or maybe she was still a little tipsy.

Without asking for permission, Solji hopped on the bed beside Hyojin, and started to sooth her back. Hyojin still used the set of white strapped top and white pants she used to leave the wedding venue. Solji also still wore her leaving attire, a knee long strapped loose beige and white dress. They had to keep with the schedule after all. The managers rearranged the days of one of the honeymoon places, which, to their surprise, happened to be in the same location, but in different resorts: Jeju Island. Now, the newlyweds would spend three days in each place, starting with Solji’s. They arrived late at night, with the help of mr. Heo, Solji’s father, who send them off in his private jet.

With the caring hand on her back, Hyojin felt safe to keep crying. And she let everything out. Her cry echoed loud throughout the room. Hyojin played tough while all the twists of the day happened, yet when she finally arrived at the hotel room with a very much different spouse than expected it dawned on her that the man she thought she loved left her on the altar for real. That she agreed on this insane idea to marry this stranger woman just to keep the date. Why this date was so important anyways? She couldn’t even remember right now. Solji’s hand was so comforting and she craved for more contact, so Hyojin shifted her position and hugged Solji. They stayed like this until falling asleep, with Solji’s hand tendering Hyojin’s spiritual wounds. 

When Hyojin woke up Solji’s hand was still on her back. The older woman slept, and despite the serene expression, she had bags under her eyes. Not to mention the smudged makeup, but Hyojin was probably looking the same; she chuckled with the thought. Yet, looking at this gentle woman made her feel grateful for her last night’s gesture. It was the support she didn’t know she needed. She rearranged her position, still close to Solji, and slept again. 

Hours later, a phone rang somewhere in the room. The two woke up a little confused, but Solji soon realized it was hers. Solji stood up, leaving Hyojin stretching on the bed and went to look for her phone. She found it on a table in the entrance room. And the caller was none other than her real estate agent.

“Hello, mr. Hong.” She sounded hoarse and groggy.

“Good afternoon, miss Heo. Congratulation on your wedding.” He greeted.

“Thank you. Is there any problem?” Solji knew there might be something with this sudden call. He wouldn’t call only to congratulate her.

“Actually, there is.” Solji raised an eyebrow, even though she knew he couldn’t see her, and waited. “I can’t help to notice the deposit for the apartment hasn’t been made yet. It is actually overdue since limit date was two days ago.” He informed with business voice.

“No? But I gave him my share of the money for it. He told me he’d take care of it.” Then Solji stopped and something clicked. “Oh...” She inhaled deeply. “I might know what have happened. Can I call you later?”

“No problem. I’ll be waiting for your call then.” After that, they hang up. 

And Solji threw a fit.

Hyojin rushed to the antechamber as soon as she heard the screams and the cussing. Solji punched a cushion with a bright red face. When the older woman faced her, tears streamed down her cheeks. Hyojin rushed to her side asking what happened. Solji gritted her teeth and replied.

“That son of a bitch robbed me!!!”

The younger woman asked her to elaborate and she explained. Solji and her ex-fiancee were planning to move into a moderate size apartment after the wedding. After picking the perfect place, they arranged for the deposit to be made. He was responsible to deposit the money and arrange their move. But now the real estate agent called saying there was no deposit and since the fiancee bailed on her, he probably took the money with him. Now she had no place to go and not enough money to get another place. And she definitely didn’t want to ask her dad for help. She looked helpless.

“You can come live with me, if you want.” The words rolled out of Hyojin’s mouth naturally.  
Solji looked dumbfounded. “What?”

“The jerk would be moving in with me, since I own my apartment. Now there’s lots of free space and I don’t want him near it for anything in the world. In fact, I’d have him killed if I find out he is near me.” Hyojin informed and Solji laughed at the last part.

“Are you sure?” 

“After last night? I’m more than sure.” Hyojin reassured her. “Wait. How many stuff do you own? If you have too many things it won’t fit in my apartment.” Solji laughed again.

“Aside a massive wardrobe, there’s only personal stuff. My books, my computer, my dogs, their toys.” Solji listed. The younger one nodded. “Oh, and a piano.”

“A piano?! I totally expected the massive wardrobe but that was unexpected. I guess I’ll have to rearrange the living room.” And they both chuckled.

“Thank you.” Solji finally felt light hearted.

“Thank you, too.” Hyojin smiled sincerely. 

The two chatted for a while until Solji gathered courage to return mr. Hong’s call and cancel their contract. She hoped she had enough money for the fine. He actually went easy on her once she told him what really happened and asked for discretion. After the uncomfortable talk, they decided it was time to enjoy their trip.

Solji put her phone to charge as they might need it for some emergency throughout the day. Hyojin remembered she threw hers on the wall when he sent the message informing he wouldn’t appear. She could easily get a new one, but it would be interesting being without her phone for a couple of days. And Solji offered hers anyways.

The pair freshened up, reapplied the makeup and went to spend the rest of the day by the pool.   
On their fourth day, they moved to the second honeymoon place: a cabin with an amazing beach view. And they even had a private jacuzzi in their veranda. And with all honesty, they didn’t do anything much different from the previous place. The two women basically spent the day by the pool, chatted, ate at the hotel restaurant, and slept. They also agreed to share the bed, they did it in the first night, why couldn’t they keep doing it. Besides, it felt less lonely with everything that happened.

Hyojin learned that Solji, despite her age, still lived in her parent’s house, and that’s the reason she has so little furniture. She spent most of her twenties studying, since she could. She got several degrees and for a couple of years she has been teaching in the history department of a prestigious university. Most of her money goes for clothing and toys for her dogs. Her hobbies included, but not limited to, reading, play piano, watching movies, doing flower arrangements. The woman had a witty, sometimes loud, behavior, and despite their situation, the good humor was always present.

Solji learned that Hyojin had a management degree and worked for her father until she saved up to open her own business; a night club she called Elly’s. Her parents supported her decision and after a year, she managed to purchase her own apartment. She was very proud of her achievements. The club is very successful now, but she still consults for her father from time to time. Hyojin also had a dog she was crazy about. When they decided to skinny-dip in the jacuzzi, Solji noticed Hyojin’s body had a couple of tattoos, especially on her torso. To the younger woman’s surprise, Solji not only liked them but praised them. Hyojin liked to play games, laze around and check other bar and clubs on the free time. The woman liked to use social network a lot and ended up using Solji’s phone for that.

In the end, their honeymoon was the time off they were needing. Hyojin returned home with a dark tan and Solji with her phone full of pictures marking the start of her, their, new life.


End file.
